


Love is the Purest Savior Around

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Love, Sabriel - Freeform, former angels, pre-Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sent on a shopping trip and meets the last person he expected to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Purest Savior Around

Things had finally calmed down a bit in the bunker that the Winchesters, Kevin, and now Castiel called home. Life had been very strange for Sam, what with the prophet and ex-angel of the lord sharing living space with himself and his older brother.

But they’d fallen into a routine, learned to live with each other. Cas was slowly learning what it meant to be human and, even slower, learning to accept it. This lead to some hilarious accidents, such as when Cas confused toothpaste for whipped cream. Dean didn’t let the former angel anywhere near the oven for a long time after that.

Other things never changed and Sam took a kind of comfort in that. Dean still treated everyone with the same brusque caring he always did and tried to get a rise out of his little brother. Dean and Cas still shared their soul-searing looks, sometimes for minutes at a time. A part of Sam wondered what they possibly could be thinking when they did that while another thought that love really was the purest savior around. He always looked around a little guiltily when he thought that, hoping no one could read his mind so Dean didn’t start ribbing at him for chick-flick moments. But Sam really believed that love played a part in Cas staying and acclimating to being human.

Kevin was the quiet one in the bunker, helping when needed and keeping to himself when not. He was still dealing with the loss of his mom after Crowley cruelly told him she was dead. Everyone Kevin had ever really cared about was gone and he hadn’t yet found something or someone to fill that void. Sam often wondered if he ever would, with the way the guy holed himself up in his room.

His musings were interrupted when Dean walked into his bedroom, a small smile on the elder Winchester’s face. Sam could only assume that Dean had just watched a good movie or spent some time with Cas.

“Food run,” Dean said, holding out the keys to the Impala. “It’s your turn. And don’t forget the pie.”

“Don’t you mean it’s my turn because you want to stay here and stare at Cas some more?” Sam joked, sliding off the bed and grabbing the keys. He laughed when Dean glared at him and flipped him off. “Hey, you don’t want the jokes, don’t stare at him like he’s water and you’re dying of thirst.”

While Dean spluttered, trying to come up with a response, Sam hurried out of the room. Laughter still bubbled out of him, prompting Cas to look questioningly at him when Sam made it to what they’d taken to calling the living room. Sam waved the question away, picking up his coat and heading out to the car. The drive to the store was fairly long since their home was out in the middle of nowhere but Sam enjoyed it because he got full control of the radio.

Once at the store, Sam shopped quickly. He still felt vulnerable and kept his shoulders hunched, wondering if a demon or even Metatron was going to attack. Everything had been a little too quiet and it was worrying. But the worst that happened was when he had everything and was heading out to the checkout lines. He bumped into a shorter man, his features barely registering until a familiar voice spoke.

“Sasquatch!” Gabriel exclaimed, pulling out the Tootsie Roll pop he was sucking on with a pop. “How ya doing? What the hell have you and Dean-o been up to lately? I come back to life to find out I’ve lost my wings.”

“Gabriel?” Sam said, confusion in his voice. The last time he’d seen the archangel alive, the guy had taken Lucifer on to give them time to escape. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Like I said, I came back to life,” Gabriel told him, trying to drape an arm over Sam’s shoulders and failing miserably. He settled for slinging his arm around Sam’s waist, grinning when Sam glared at him. “Apparently, dear old dad wants me to do something. But seriously, what did you two muttonheads do?”

“It wasn’t us this time,” Sam said, moving forward to try and dislodge Gabriel. The guy wasn’t an archangel anymore but he still had a strong grip. He stayed right where he was and Sam finally sighed and gave up. It felt oddly comforting anyways. “Metatron did it, using Cas. Kicked out all the angels because he wanted to be home again. At least, that’s what Cas says.”

“Well, you have room in your motel for an ex-archangel?” Gabriel asked, trying to hide the pain those words caused. He didn’t like being human now. Much as he enjoyed humanity, he’d never imagined he’d be one of them. “I can help.”

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Dean will probably try to kill you, just on principle. I don’t know why I’m not, after the hell you put me through at the Mystery Spot.”

Sam did his best to ignore Gabriel as he rang up his groceries, gravitating to the self check-out to avoid any people overhearing them. This wasn’t a conversation he really wanted to try and explain. Gabriel huffed at him, shaking his head.

“Come on, Sasquatch,” Gabriel chided him, poking Sam’s side. “That’s all in the past, right? Besides, I saved your asses when Lucifer found you, didn’t I? Don’t I get some credit for that?”

Unable to stand firm in the face of Gabriel’s honey-colored eyes and imploring look, Sam looked away and concentrated on the screen in front of him. He fed money into the machine, arguing with himself the whole time. The truth was, Gabriel could be a huge asset. He was an archangel and probably still had that knowledge. He could help them round up the other ex-angels that had survived their falls and maybe get them back up to Heaven.

“Fine,” Sam said, turning to Gabriel as the machine spit out his receipt. “But _you_ get to convince Dean to let you stay.”

Sam was shocked nearly speechless when Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. There was a sense of desperation and an almost frenzied relief to it, as if Gabriel was teetering on the edge of sanity. And perhaps he was. Losing who you were, all the power you once had, had to be difficult. Sam wouldn’t be surprised if more than one angel was driven insane by the whole thing. That actually melted the anger a little bit. Sam could sympathize with Gabriel; after all, hadn’t he gone through something similar coming down from the demon blood?

He led the way back out to the Impala, unable to stop a smile as Gabriel slid into the passenger seat and started fiddling with the radio, even though it wasn’t on. Sam had a feeling he wasn’t going to control it on the way back. And if there was laughter and a growing feeling of camaraderie on the trip, well, love sometimes is the purest savior, even when its still forming.


End file.
